Hermione's train of thought
by hazelday
Summary: They take a train to an adventure and Hermione sees all these parts of her she never knew existedliterally.RRhumoradventurefinished
1. Jake Brazen

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters, ya know everything. Oh I own Jake and Luke though...oh and please excuse my spelling and/or grammar mistakes cause my sister didn't read this story to make all the grammar corrections. I'm pretty good with spelling. Anyway if you like don't get it or like "this doesn't make sense" well then uh sorry cause I only have a good imagination- not good writing/typing skills...  
  
Flames don't care...  
  
If you review I review some of your stories...  
  
December  
  
6^th year  
  
Chapter 1: Jake Brazen  
  
Hermione walked down the garden. It was so beautiful, it was so sunny. The flowers were all different colors, some not even yet bloomed.  
  
Ron went up to her.  
  
"I like this one the best, " Hermione said, touching a silky light pink rose that wasn't even fully bloomed.  
  
"Nah, I like this one better," Ron supposed. He pointed to a silky light pink rose that hadn't bloomed at all.  
  
"Uh-yeah..." Hermione said, but Ron just walked off.  
  
"I'm gonna find Harry," Ron called and waved.  
  
Hermione continued gazing at the rose, then began to walk on.  
  
"They're so different yet- they're all the same," Harry said, coming up to Hermione. "Look this one has a scar."  
  
Hermione looked. A beautiful fully bloomed blue flower had a rip in one of its soft petals. "Poor flower."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said touching the rip. "That flower has so much to look forward to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dying, " Harry said. Hermione frowned at the flower. "It's fully bloomed and now soon it'll just die. Seemed like it only bloomed yesterday. Seems like it hadn't even bloomed at all."  
  
"Well with some water and sunshine it'll live longer." Hermione assumed.  
  
Harry smiled. "You water it Hermione. You go get a pail and you water it."  
  
"Ok, " Hermione said. Harry began to walk away. "Oh Harry! By the way, Ron's looking for you."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, " Harry said and walked in a different direction. "Books are your life."  
  
"Uh-okay..." Hermione said but Harry walked off, without saying what he meant. Hermione sighed and decided to get water for the plant.  
  
She walked past many flowers and even tripped on a toy train, before finding a bucket. But someone else held the bucked. Hermione held the bucket. Hermione saw *herself* holding the bucket.  
  
Hermione went up to this Hermione. "I guess you'll be watering it."  
  
The other Hermione didn't smile. "No, let someone else." The Hermione put down the bucket. "You think you know the future, you have it all planned out."  
  
Then the Hermione fainted.  
  
And then Hermione opened her eyes. It was a dream. Hermione was in her bed, cozy and the sun shined through the window.  
  
"Hermione, wake up, today we have Potions, " Parvati's voice came. Parvati sat on her bed. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oh no, but today, I hear there's this like guy coming who wants to become a professor. Snape can't be bad to us with him around." Parvati informed.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat up. "Well, that's something good."  
  
"Yeah," Parvati said dreamingly. "I hope he's cute."  
  
Hermione looked at Parvati. "Uh...."  
  
***  
  
Hermione watched Snape tap his fingers against his desk as the class waited patiently.  
  
"Great. He's late." Snape mumbled, then cleared his throat.  
  
"What are we doing?" Harry asked in a whisper to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We are waiting patiently for the beginning professor to arrive." Hermione said. "Hopefully when he becomes a real teacher he won't be so freakin late."  
  
"Maybe he's being late on purpose because he doesn't want to spend a whole class with Snape, who by the way is not an good example for a teacher." Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry answered, "Well this beats Snape's assignments."  
  
"Yeah cause now he's mad at the beginning teacher." Ron said. Then the dungeons door burst open and two men came in.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry everyone I was so late, but now I'm here, I'm here." One of the men said. He looked young like he just finished school and so did his friend.  
  
"Great, there are two." Snape moaned and got up. "A word please, Mr. Brazen."  
  
The first man smiled, brushed back his not to long, not to short brown hair and they went in the corner to talk. His friend put down his briefcase and started to whistle as he sat on Snape's desk.  
  
"Are you the guy who wants to become a professor?" Neville asked.  
  
He smiled. "Actually no, I am his friend, Luke Furtive, and I am an archaeologist."  
  
Most of the class was puzzled.  
  
"So- you're..." Malfoy looked up and down him. "Muggle?"  
  
"Half. You got a problem with that?" Luke asked. "I still graduated from Hogwarts. Was in Slytherin actually. Just wanted to be an archaeologist."  
  
Malfoy smiled. "Slytherin, eh?"  
  
Snape and Mr. Brazen came back.  
  
"Since Mr. Brazen and Mr. Furtive were so late, I believe we only have time for him to introduce himself." Snape glared at Luke, who immediately got up from his desk, and sat down.  
  
Mr. Brazen smiled. "Hi. I'm Jake Brazen, I'm 19 and I use to go to Hogwarts. I was in Gryffindor and now I'm back to become a Professor. Maybe. See that's why I'm here. I want to see what it would be like to become a Professor." Luke cleared his throat loudly and then Jake added, "This is my friend Luke Furtive, 19 also and he's an archaeologist. Which is like what digging stones or something?"  
  
"Ha, ha," Luke said sarcastically. "Why don't you show these kids the only thing you're good at."  
  
Everyone began to start talking asking "what is it?" or "what are you good at? Show us."  
  
"Quiet." Snape said. "Whatever Mr. Brazen-"  
  
"Please, call me Jake," Jake said but then seeing Snapes face he said "Mr. Brazens fine, too."  
  
Snape continued. "- Has to show us, lets hope its legal and not a waste of time, he will only do it if the class is quiet."  
  
"Uh yeah, ok." Jake said. "Well the thing I am good at is- seeing the future."  
  
There were a few gasps and snickers.  
  
"Yeah-it's true."  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed the loudest and the Slytherins joined him.  
  
"Well okay- if you kids need proof," Jake smiled. "I'm always glad to prove it." Luke rolled his blue eyes and brushed back his cider brown hair. He grabbed the briefcase and handed it to Jake.  
  
"Thanks, Luke," and Jake opened the briefcase. Kids leaned forward to see what was in it before he showed it to them. Jake took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a kind of orange-gold, weirdly shaped stone that resembled the Sorcerers stone.  
  
"So it's the stone," Malfoy said. "Not you."  
  
"You could say that. Luke found it and gave it to me as a present. Found out the stone had locked powers," Jake smiled. "Did some research and found out that if you said a certain spell, you can unlock the powers inside. And now whenever I hold it, I can see something from the future in my head."  
  
Hermione noticed Malfoy grinning widely and whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Jake seemed to notice too.  
  
"Of course, since I performed the spell, I am the only one who can see the future. Plus you have to be worthy. Good in heart, brave, kind..." Jakes eyes were on Malfoy the whole time he said that.  
  
Malfoy frowned. They stared at each other. Malfoy figured out what Jake meant and that he was talking pacifically to him, like he wasn't good-hearted, brave or kind so he said with a bit of attitude "Scuse me?"  
  
"Anyway," Luke said breaking the uncomfortable stare. "What we all want to see is our future, heh heh, stop torturing the kids."  
  
Jake took his eyes off Malfoy and smiled. "Okay. Line up." Everyone got out of their seats and pushed to be first. Parvati some how managed to be at the beginning.  
  
"Just to say, I can't see to deep into the future. Probably up to a few months and I won't see anything big. You are all meant not to know your future, but try to create it." Jake and Luke grabbed chairs and sat. Loudly Jake informed. "Touch the stone, two fingers, keep it there."  
  
Ron began talking. "I hope he sees that I get rich in the future," He said. Ron was in front of Hermione and Hermione was in front of Harry. Behind them was Malfoy.  
  
"In your dreams, Weasel." Malfoy said. "Plus he just a phony."  
  
"No he isn't," Hermione said. "Or the stone isn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because. That stone is called The Vista Venidero, which I think is Spanish for seeing future."  
  
"When did this Mudblood take Spanish classes?"  
  
"You don't need to know Spanish to know what that stone is," Hermione said. "I read it in-"  
  
"Gee Granger, is that all you do is read?" Malfoy asked. "Books are your life."  
  
Hermione frowned. That was from her dream...  
  
"Ah man, I'm not sure I want to go first. " Ron said, seeing that they were getting closer.  
  
"Fine. I'll go first," Hermione said. She really wanted to be as farthest away from Malfoy.  
  
They kept walking on and on when finally it was Hermiones turn. She smiled, weakly. "Is that stone called The Vista Venidero?"  
  
Jake smiled. "Yes I believe, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh, I read it some where." Hermione didn't mention what book.  
  
"Great. Well it was found in Spain," Jake said, looking at Luke to make sure. Luke just nodded. Jake turned back to Hermione. The stone was in his hand. "Two fingers, please."  
  
Hermione smiled again and touched the stone lightly. A rush came over her, and she felt a little drowsy. But her eyes stayed open to watch Jake close his. Hermione waited for only five seconds to notice a frown come upon Jakes face.  
  
Hermione got nervous. "Well, what do you see?" she asked but Jake didn't answer. He began to frown harder and he mumbled something.  
  
"Uh are you okay?" and Hermione accidentally drew her fingers back. That was when he opened his eyes, frowned and looked at Hermione. Then he quietly said, "You think you know the future, you have it all planned out." before fainting and falling onto the floor.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as people started talking all at once and Snape hurrying to Jakes side.  
  
Luke too shook him to try to wake up. He looked up at a shocked Hermione. "What did he say to you?"  
  
Hermione said nothing and shook her head slightly. People gathered to see what happened. Only one person was not worried. It was Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy laughed so loudly he fell into a chair. But he kept yelling, "Granger killed him! Granger killed him!"  
  
**************************  
  
Weird huh? I know I know I'm weird like that. Now, first chapters aren't so great so please read and review. Later chapters are going to have to do with Jake and Luke, Hermiones dream, and well the title. Duh. A train. Review pleez. 


	2. Proffesor Trelawny

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters, ya know everything. Oh I own Jake and Luke though...  
  
I just have to say thanks fledge, All Mighty Terrestrial and Wronski Feint for the reviews. Next chapter.  
  
*freaky dreams are cool*  
  
Chapter 2: Professor Trelawny  
  
Hermione looked at everyone and then broke into a run.  
  
"Hermione-Hermione!" Ron and Harry called but Hermione didn't stop.  
  
She ran on, her hair as puffy as it was, bounced behind her. Passed many classes and didn't dare to look into them. She really didn't know where she was going. But then she saw Moaning Mertle's bathroom. She pulled into a halt and looked behind her. Not to far away, were Harry and Ron running, their breath racing. Hermione took another deep breath and went into the bathroom. She found a stall, closed it and sat on the toilet bowl. Her feet rested on top of the toilet bowl so they wouldn't show from under. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rested her head on her knees.  
  
"Hermione," Harry's tired voice came. "Hermione, we saw you come in here."  
  
Then Ron's head peaked from the bottom of Hermione's stall. He waved a little and then stood up.  
  
"She's in here!" Ron said, panting, to Harry and Harry too looked under. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Look, Hermione- to respect your privacy we aren't going to come in. We're just gonna stand here- until you are ready to tell us what happened."  
  
It was silent. Hermione was still deep in her thoughts to say what happened aloud. Ron started to tap his foot and whistle. It was a long time until Ron said "Now'd be really cool."  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered loudly.  
  
"Hey-Snapes gonna wonder- so is that Luke guy- where we are. What  
  
HAPPENED."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said his voice very calm. Then he pleaded, "Hermione please tell us what happened. And if not, are you coming out or something?"  
  
"Its good to get things out," Ron added, with a tone that gave a hint that he wanted to hear what happened.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "It started with a dream."  
  
"Oh I had this one dream where-" Ron was going to mention, but he stopped. Hermione guessed it was a look on Harry's face. "Oh to hell with that dream, go on."  
  
Hermione sighed again and continued. "In that dream- we were all in a garden and- well what's important-" Hermione frowned. How could she explain this dream? "Uh- look what's really freaking me out is in that dream, Harry, said `books are your life'."  
  
"Books are your life? Why? And hey didn't Malfoy say that?" Harry asked with a fast voice.  
  
" I don't know why and yes. Malfoy did say that. But this dream was like last night." Hermione soon noticed the fact that things from the dream were happening so she added, "In this dream also, I was looking for a water bucket to water a plant and I saw myself holding the bucket."  
  
"Gee Hermione, that's like in most dreams." Ron said. "You seeing yourself. Just like in my other dream that I'm not going to explain right now."  
  
"No- but I talked to her. She talked to me. And then she said-she said..."  
  
"What? What did she say?" Harry asked.  
  
"She said-" Hermione found it difficult to say. She also found it kind of private. "Before Jake fainted he said what she said- and they both fainted."  
  
Ron and Harry seemed not to care what was said. "Spooky."  
  
"And that was the end of my dream." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think more things from the dream will happen?"  
  
Hermione paused before saying, "Yes. That dream- it wasn't no ordinary dream- it was telling the future- it was trying to explain something."  
  
Ron suggested, "We're probably gonna have to see Jake so..."  
  
"So..." Hermione thought through her dream. "So..."  
  
***  
  
"Here, he's in the hospital wing, " Ron told Hermione. "After he fainted his friend kinda went-" Ron twirled his finger by his eye signaling he went `crazy'.  
  
"He did not, "Harry said. "He was just really worried about his friend and wanted to know what happened him. He freaked. Nothing big."  
  
Someone stopped them. It was Luke. He tapped his foot hard onto the ground and wore a pissed, angry, expression on his face.  
  
"Hi," Ron said, cheerfully. But then noticing that Luke wasn't cheerful he stepped back and added, "Just going to stand right here."  
  
Luke didn't care and looked at Hermione with his stern eagle eyes.  
  
"Uhm-" Hermione rolled her eyes and did a small, short smile. "Can we see-him-Jake-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Scuse me?" Harry blurted, but then stepped back a little, afraid.  
  
"You think I'm just going to move aside- let you- see him? Again?"  
  
"Well he's not carrying the stone and not like he's gonna faint or die-"  
  
"I gave him that stone." Luke said. Hermione could see his eyes burn of a little bit of tears. "I gave him that stone so that he can enjoy it. So he could have something that was special that no one else had..." Luke glanced at Harry's forehead. Then to Harry's eyes. "So he could be powerful. More powerful then any other wizard in this world."  
  
Harry frowned and did a small growl before standing with Ron. He looked at Ron and they both nodded. Hemione guessed they were talking about Luke.  
  
Luke looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at him. "He wasn't suppose to get hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered, She too with some tears in her eyes.  
  
Luke turned and brushing back his hair. Then turned back to look into Hermione's eyes. "Me and Him- we got big plans that may turn this world upside down. I'm not going to have a girl and her two boyfriends ruin it." Then Luke stepped aside; there was room to pass. Luke walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Intense." Ron commented.  
  
"Freaked out. He's just freaked out." Harry said, trying to convince himself that he just freaked out.  
  
"No..." Hermione said. "We need to keep an eye on him. He's probably keeping an eye on us."  
  
"Uh how's he keeping an eye on us he just left..." Ron said but Hermione ignored the comment and went to see Jake.  
  
They passed many beds with sick people, hurt people and defected people (probably by spells and potions) which reminded the three of the times they were in the hospital wing hurt, defected... when they saw Professor Trelawny talking to Jake.  
  
"Trelawny," Ron whined. "She is such a bit-"  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said quietly, which still blocked out what Ron was beginning to say. Both Jake and Trelawny noticed and both smiled. Or at least Jake did. Professor Trelawny was frowning a little and smiling only a little bit.  
  
"Is it- Hermine?" Jake asked.  
  
"Uh- Hermione..." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Hermine," Ron chucked quietly. "Her mine. She's mine. Her mine."  
  
"Herm-I-one," Professor Trelawny said. "Very exquisite-"  
  
"Her-my-o-knee," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Well-whichever works..." Professor Trelawny smiled. "Me and Mr. Brazen have been talking- he didn't tell me everything...But- I must say- you have something very important happening soon..."  
  
"I guessed something would." Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Well-he told me- it had something to do with a train, you and your friends." Professor Trelawny got up. "Be very careful. I sense death."  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed and then turned around and mouthed death to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Actually..." Harry tried saying.  
  
"Don't deny that there are evil mystical forces that are going to bring on death."  
  
"No seriously-death?!"  
  
"Uh- Hermione..." Ron tried explaining.  
  
"Not just mystical forces. But you as well. You bring on your death."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This world has so many dangerous things. We cannot protect ourselves." Trelawny prattled on. "We all die but sometimes it's not of old age."  
  
"What are you saying?" Hermione was a little frustrated.  
  
"This adventure- it has chosen you. It chose you to face whatever's in this adventure and only you- but why? The adventure could end in death and why would the world want that?"  
  
"I'm having an adventure and I'm going to die?"  
  
"Or maybe fate needs you to die..." Trelawny babbled on, looking around the room seeing all the sick people. "Maybe all these people have a destiny that aren't so good..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just lost my train of thought," Hermione frustratingly said. "What is this jabber you are talking about?"  
  
"Oh sweet dear, you can never lose your train of thought." Professor Trelawny said with a kind of concerned face. "If you did, you wouldn't be. You wouldn't think. But now..." Trelawnys eyes seemed to be searching something in the air. "That gives a whole new situation..." and Professor Trelawny gracefully stepped away from them. Her eyes still searched the air as she walked away.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah, FYI, she's a phony." Ron said. "Fake predictions and the only thing that makes her happy is if you get into *almost* death experiences."  
  
"Yeah she's pretty much the worst Divination teacher ever."  
  
"Oh," Hermione sighed. "Well you could of told me that otherwise I wouldn't of taken all her rubbish."  
  
"We tried."  
  
"And that train thing-" Ron said. "Ca-ray-zee."  
  
"I think that `train thing' was well said," Jakes voice came. The three turned around and forgot he was there.  
  
"Scuse me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry for making you faint." Hermione said.  
  
"It's really alright-I'm just glad I still remember what I saw."  
  
Hermione suddenly got nervous. Her voice shaky she asked, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw you. Lots of you. " Jake told Hermione. "And you guys on a train."  
  
"Why would we be in a train? Why would I? I'm not going to the Dursleys this Christmas!"  
  
"No," Jake said. "A different train. That will take you to an adventure."  
  
"What train? What kind of train?"  
  
Jake answered "Hermiones train," He looked at Hermione with her confused face. "Hermiones train of thought."  
  
********************************  
  
You're probably saying "what the heck?" but read on. Explainz more stuff about the train... review? 


	3. The Pass

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters, ya know everything. Own Jake and Luke though…  
  
attention: this is where it gets so confusing it can't be explained sometimes!  
  
chapter 3: The pass  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "That made no sense."  
  
"We all have a train. There's mine, you two boys each have a train."  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry established.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron initiated.  
  
"Yes-even you, Hermione."  
  
"Cool," Ron said. "I own a train."  
  
"Well- it's not something you can ride it, ya know its not like these trains are existing in this world." Jake explained.  
  
"Where do they exist?"  
  
"In your head." Jake clarified. "Every night when you go to bed your train travels to these stations that help make your dreams."  
  
"Make?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who's riding in it?" Ron asked.  
  
"You." Jake answered. "Lots of you. Lots of different parts of you. Smart Ron, dumb Ron, magical Ron, vain Ron, muggle Ron…I could go on. Each Ron is used in a dream."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were still confused.  
  
"I'm not a good explainer."  
  
"You're doing your best." Hermione said.  
  
Jake scratched his chin. "You- all of you- are going to go on a train soon."  
  
"Why?" Ron whined. "Oh sorry, I mean, when?"  
  
"Not tonight…not tomorrow night…" Jake frowned. "Maybe you'll find out in your dreams."  
  
"My brain hurts."  
  
"Well then explain why we have to go on a train and where we are going." Hermione said. She sat on his bed and Ron and Harry sat on one next to it.  
  
"I don't know why 'fate' chose you guys to go on but you guys will go on a train. For example, you all might go on Harry's train. The train will be 'drove' to a castle. A castle that can fix the trains getting lost."  
  
"Trains are getting lost?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. They are going- elsewhere. We don't know. You probably haven't heard because it's not anything big now." Jake then added. "It will be."  
  
Madame Pompfry came in.  
  
"We must talk about this in private." Jake said. "Do you know a place that's quiet and undisturbed?"  
  
"Hagrids cabin. Or near it, "Harry suggested. "And if Hagrid over hears it then he won't tell a soul."  
  
"Well then- there's fine. Tonight." Jake informed them. "Oh and tell Luke to come in."  
  
The three hesitated before agreeing to do so and walk away depressingly.  
  
***  
  
"I'm bummed out," Ron whined as they ate in the Great Hall for dinner. "Why is all this magical-adventure trash always happening to us? Always happening at Hogwarts."  
  
"I dunno-Jake said that he didn't know why 'fate' chose us to be the one to fix this problem." Harry told them.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "This beyond sucks. This is a load of-"  
  
"Wa-wa wait Hermione. Its weird but I thought you'd be the one to try cheering us up and get ready for this journey."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"I dunno-like-researching." Ron suggested. "You're the book."  
  
"Book…" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yeah. There is nothing wrong with it. You're smart."  
  
"I think Jakes got some stuff covered…" Hermione smiled. "Look, I just got all this homework."  
  
"There is nothing Supergirl Hermione can't do!" Ron said in a manly, bold voice.  
  
"I have 2 worksheets in Arithmancy, We have to transfigure a whole page of writing in Transfiguration, we are suppose to do an experiment for homework in potions and we have to memorize the 5 charms of-"  
  
"Okay, I get it." Ron said.  
  
"We have a lot of time to do it. Remember-not today-not tomorrow." Harry mentioned.  
  
"Its just so much things to do and then dealing with this-and-and-" Hermione said.  
  
"And me?" They turned around to see a smirking Malfoy.  
  
"Hopefully-not." Hermione said glaring at him. "I'll see you two later." She got up and started to walk off and Malfoy followed.  
  
"Hope isn't really strong is it?" Malfoy said. "So- worried what Jakey saw?"  
  
"I ALREADY know." Hermione told him.  
  
"Really- is it like you losing all your homework and not studying for a test- ooohh isn't that scary for Granger."  
  
"Actually no- and that's not scary." Hermione said, almost smiling.  
  
"Really?" Malfoy crossed his arms. "Then what?"  
  
Hermione was quiet then said "That's for me to know."  
  
Malfoy frowned. "I really had my hopes up for seeing my future. But now that you killed him…"  
  
"I DID NOT kill him."  
  
"Well he's in the hospital wing isn't he?" Malfoy reminded her. "All because of you. Only you. Your near future almost killed another persons future. Whatever it is-whatever is set to happen… I hope you die happy."  
  
Hermione pushed Malfoy away as he started cackling. She could feel tears arriving.  
  
"Hmm…doesn't look like it." Malfoy then sauntered off. Hermione stood quiet for a while and started to walk to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***  
  
"1 cup of flour added to fairy water, freshly chopped piece of bark and crocodile teeth boiling in 80 degrees Fahrenheit create a-a what?" Hermione asked herself. "God, I feel like I'm cooking. Does it create a potion for taming dragons, an identity potion or a broom cleanser…?" Hermione examined a bottle of fairy water and a bottle of some crocodile teeth. She then remembered. "Oh yes! An identity potion. That's it! Well tomorrow I experiment it." Hermione put the things away and crawled into bed. She said goodnight to Lavender and Parvati and then pretended to sleep. Tonight she was suppose to meet Ron, Harry and Jake at Hagrids cabin.  
  
When she was sure that they were asleep she crawled out of bed and went into the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there yet. She waited patiently. Even whistled quietly. That was then when she heard a sound.  
  
"Harry-Ron?" Hermione got off the chair and turned around. No one. She sat down again and heard another noise. It was just the fireplace crackling. She walked around a little when something tapped her on the back.  
  
Startled she turned around to see Harry and Ron holding the invisibility cloak. "You scared me." She told them.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized. "Hey- did you add fire to the fireplace?"  
  
"No. It was there when I got out."  
  
"Hmp. I guess someone forgot to- blow it out."  
  
***  
  
With the invisibility cloak, they walked out of the Hogwarts castle and into the dark night to Hagrids cabin. It was raining not that hard but it was enough to keep the grass wet and dewy.  
  
"Knock on Hagrids door." Harry said when they saw that Jake hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"And tell him what? 'Hey can we stay in your cabin until this new Professor guy that we barely know comes and tells us about how peoples trains are getting lost?'" Ron said full of sarcasm.  
  
"You make it sound as if this whole thing is bad." Harry said.  
  
"Well it is isn't it? This is all RUBBISH!"  
  
"What're you guys doin' here in the middler of the night?" Hagrid asked. They all turned to see a kind of tired Hagrid.  
  
"Uhm-uhm-"  
  
"Well don get all wet! Comin' side, it ain't safe out there." They all stepped in.  
  
"Tea?" Hagrid offered. They all said no. "Erkay, so tell me watcha doing here?"  
  
"Its kinda hard to explain..." Hermione whispered loudly at the same time Ron said, "Meeting a guy."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"New professor-Or might be a professor-" Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Open up its me!" Jakes voice came.  
  
Ron rushed to the door and opened it up. Jake came in, with a wet blanket over him. He dropped it on the floor and Hagrid winced.  
  
"I'm jus goin' ter get er towel…" and Hagrid left.  
  
"Okay people, today we get our pass." Jake said.  
  
"Pass? Do you have it? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's why we are meeting here. We are going to get it." Jake told them.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well-since I saw this journey in Hermione's future…" Jake smiled. "Betcha it's your mind that holds the pass."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well you hold the stone, and then you just say a couple of numbers and letters and that's the pass. Easy."  
  
"Oh ok, well-lets get started." Hermione said. Jake grabbed the blanket and stood near the door.  
  
"We aren't going to have to go outside- are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jake was silent. He smiled which told everything.  
  
"No way!" Ron said. "Look outside. Its raining so hard now I think we're gonna have a flood!" It was raining extremely hard now.  
  
"We need Hermione to be exactly 95° from the dream star and under the train star-" Jake took out a map from his pocket. "That way Hermione will say the right number and letters."  
  
They all looked outside sadly and mumbled in agreement.  
  
"Are there even stars out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter-there-or not there-it just means the dream and train star are hidden." Jake said. They went outside and followed Jake. He was looking at the map and at the same time looking at the stars. "Here."  
  
Hermione stood in the place where Jake pointed out. "Okay so numbers and letters- hmm…how about H-12? Am I doing this right?"  
  
"No. Your suppose to lay down." Jake told her. "And have the stone."  
  
"What? No way-why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"See-you have to be centered with the stars and the back of your head has to be  
  
pointing at the grass so that your forehead is facing the sky."  
  
"Ha, ha." Ron remarked.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said. "There is no way I'm going to lay on wet grass and have my face get all wet." Hermione kept shaking her head until she found herself doing exactly what Jake told her.  
  
"Now just wait. Here's the stone," Jake cleaned it of then gave it to Hermione. "Hold it into the air and I'm going to put two fingers on it. You should say the pass rather quickly and you might feel a rush that results you in having a headache for days."  
  
"Great." Hermione moaned and closed her eyes. "Hurry then."  
  
Harry and Ron watched as Jake put two fingers lightly on the stone while Hermione held it. Hermione then felt like her head blocked up and then a freezing rush made it clean but kind of made it hurt.  
  
"Uh-uahh…" Hermione said at the pain. She kept her eyes closed tightly. Then she  
  
something came over her and Hermione saw a mixture of letters and numbers. She read very fast, still in pain. "3-H-G-H-P-R-W-O-1-T-12-18" Hermione then felt a rush of pain and blurry pictures when her eyes shot open. She was breathing hard. Jake took the stone rubbed it once more and put it into his pocket. "Well done."  
  
"Uh scuse me," Ron said raising his hand as if that was the only way he would have permission to talk. "She said it to fast-I don't remember it."  
  
"I do. Its set. The three of you will go on a train on the 18th." Jake said. "Well-lets  
  
go to bed. Enough for one night. Hermione-rest…I'll tell Dumbledore of our events today."  
  
"Sure." Hermione got up and brushed herself. She wiped all the wet grass.  
  
"Hee- Hermione's got some grass stains." Ron laughed. Hermione pushed Ron and he slipped and fell onto the grass. Harry laughed, but then Ron kicked his foot, which made him fall on his butt.  
  
"Oww…" Harry said. Hermione smiled and told them they should go now. But after  
  
she said that they heard a sound.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said in alarm. Then they heard footsteps fading away.  
  
"Do you think someone-saw us?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"I think so." Jake said, staring into the night. "But we can deal with it another day…"  
  
************************************  
  
next chapt. to be posted soon. plz review 


	4. Malfoys Ax Murderers

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters, ya know everything… own Jake and Luke though…  
  
Chapter 4: Malfoy's ax murderers  
  
Hermione held her head as she watched Professor Flitwick perform a charm.  
  
"The charm that I had just presented to you is number 5 of our 5 charms of Opponent Movement. Please, try it on your own and make your mini balls hit the opposite walls."  
  
"Still got that headache?" Ron asked as the three of them tried moving their balls to the opposite wall.  
  
"Yeah-I seem not able to focus on things." Hermione did the hand movement, the words and the ball didn't move a bit.  
  
"Its like 'got aspirin'?" Harry said. He did the hand movement and his ball lifted and rolled off the table.  
  
"You're doing better then me." Hermione sighed as her ball wiggled.  
  
Ron did the hand movement and his ball floated an inch off the table but then dropped.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried again. Nothing. How could Ron and Harry get better then her? She held her head and sighed. She then watched peoples' balls all drop before they could reach the wall.  
  
"No, no no students this hand movement." Professor Flitwick said. "Harder. Like stabbing the air. Ms.Granger could you demonstrate?"  
  
Hermiones eyes went wide as everyone's head turned to her and their eyes glued to her hands.  
  
"Uh, sir, I'd rather not…"  
  
"Ms. Granger you are very good at beginning spells. Please, show us."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, turned her head both sides, cracked her wrist and then held her wand tightly. With the boldest voice she had she yelled "Opoinente back!" she turned her wrist clockwise and stabbed the air. The ball rolled off the table.  
  
People frowned, even some snickers. Professor Flitwick was speechless. He looked at the ball and up at Hermione, then at the ball and back.  
  
"Students-continue-with-what you were doing. Remember good full wrist turn and I nice hard stab in the air." People continued. Some even hit the wall.  
  
"Ugh-this is bull!" Hermione exclaimed and hit the table hard with her head.  
  
"Tough," Ron said. At the same time, Ron and Harry's ball hit the wall. They slapped each other's hand. "It's just your headache. It should go away."  
  
Hermione glared at them and then at the ball on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor common room and put down the papers that explained the 5 spells of opponent movement. Front, back, up, down, and spin. She looked at the pictures that demonstrated it. She copied them and then tried them. Nothing. Each try better, but not that much better.  
  
"Still can't do it?" Ron asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"No," She groaned and threw her wand. "Gosh it never works."  
  
"Remember Hermione, nice arm movement-"  
  
"I know about the stupid arm movement!" Hermione shouted. "I knew it before you! Just because I can't do number 5 of 5, and you can doesn't mean you have to act like such a smart alleck. 'Hi I'm Ron I know anything'."  
  
"Don't you mean *everything*? Gee, Hermione…" Ron said, looking up and down her. "You need to get some rest…with that tone you just might get some detention."  
  
"You're lucky I can't do number 5…" Hermione said, pointing a shaking finger and Ron. She picked up her papers and left.  
  
"Herm…"  
  
Hermione didn't listen and stomped out of the common room. She wore a pissed look, as she started walking to the library. She heard a noise. It was footsteps. There seemed to be more than one.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and then said "Hello? Whoever you are, just show yourself because I'm sick and tired of all this-" Hermione heard a crash sound like a glass breaking. Then she heard a scream and and running footsteps came closer and closer… then Hermione saw…  
  
Draco Malfoy running, with a wide eyes and a mouth that was screaming like a girl. Draco passed her and ran on.  
  
Hermione looked at where he came from then ran after him. Soon they came to a halt. She stared at him waiting for some explanation.  
  
"Person-scared-me…and has a…hammer-thing."  
  
"Who?" Hermione looked around and saw the library not to far ahead. "Library!" Hermione whispered and they ran into the library to hide. "This makes no sense? A killer guy?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"I don't know someone-wants me dead-me! Of all people, I'm the special person who might get assassinated!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you see this person?"  
  
"Well-no."  
  
"Are you even sure someone was following you?"  
  
Malfoy paused. "Uhh…"  
  
"Darn't Malfoy you drag me into this running-killer thing…"  
  
"Drag? You followed! You were out here!"  
  
"I was but why were you out here?" Hermione waited for an answer.  
  
"Uh- going to the library?"  
  
"I knew it! It was you snooping around, following us... I don't know how you ever got into the Gryffindor common room…"  
  
"What? Okay maybe I did follow you guys that *one* night but I wouldn't-"  
  
"What night? What do you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Stuff. Maybe that's why someone's after me. I know stuff that someone else wants. I'm in control-" Malfoy told her. They heard a noise. "Didja hear that?"  
  
"Yes I heard that, I'm not deaf!" Hermione whispered angrily.  
  
"Helloo?" a voice called.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Parvati? Lavender? What're you doing here?"  
  
Malfoy got up and brushed himself off. "Hi…"  
  
Parvati glared at Malfoy but Lavender smiled. She looked at Hermione then at Malfoy and then back at Hermione. She answered, "We came looking for you…Ron told us how you were depressed so we tried following." Lavender then leaned closer to Hermione and winked. She added, "What're you two doing here…alone…in the dark…"  
  
"Lavender that's sick." Hermione said. "It's really a stupid story why we're here…" Hermione glanced at Malfoy.  
  
"Well-okay so you were looking for Granger… but why you got a hammer-ax thing that you crash into vases and things?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"We were outside chopping some wood- for that one thing in potions." Parvati answered.  
  
Lavender added, "Parvati here was holding the 'hammer-ax' thing carelessly and dropped it on a vase. Don't tell anyone though."  
  
"Oh." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well-we'd all better get going…" Hermione said to them. She turned to Malfoy. "Do you need some assistance finding your common room?"  
  
"No." Malfoy pushed through them and left, his face red of embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
And that's how all the making fun started. All week Hermione, Ron and Harry have been making fun of how Malfoy thinks people are going after him. It never did grow old. Every single day in potions.  
  
"Malfoy, there is a ton of ax murderers behind you that need your brain for a spell." Ron joked, Hermione and Harry laughed.  
  
Malfoy looked at them. "Gee Weasley, I can't figure out why no one ever cut your brains with an ax. I'd suspect Potter would of done that by now."  
  
"Ha ha," Ron said but seemed to be a little hurt.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry got into a group and worked on the potion thing with help form Jake and Luke.  
  
"Look, I'll be right back, I need to get something." Jake smiled and left the three with Luke. He smiled. The three did not smile back.  
  
"Look is this about that- anger thing at the hospital wing?" Luke asked suddenly. All said nothing, which answered it. "Look, I was just sad and mad that my friend was hurt. Wouldn't you be? He's really the only friend I've got…when I dig rocks I hope to find a nice acceptable one to give to him."  
  
Ron looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you gay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Only friend-dig rocks for him…you can't blame me for asking."  
  
"Ron you airhead." Harry said.  
  
Then Luke said "Yeah you airhead. Shut your hole!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you just tell Ron to 'shut his hole'?!"  
  
Ron, Harry and Luke frowned. Luke shook his head and answered. "No. I believe I just-chuckled."  
  
"Oh…sorry…" Hermione said. She held her head and wore a frown.  
  
"Hermione-you okay?" Ron asked. "Do you still have that headache?"  
  
Hermione noticed that part of her head hurt a little. "Yeah-its small though."  
  
Jake came back. "Everyone okay-okay everyone lets get started. Hermione what will this turn into?"  
  
"I wrote down that it would be a identity potion."  
  
"I think that's wrong and a stupid guess." Jake told her.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Stupid? Do you really think its wrong?"  
  
"No." Harry said. "We all agree. We all just said that- Hermione are you okay-why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" Jake asked, concerned.  
  
"No-its just…I thought I heard Luke call Ron an airhead and told him to shut up and then I heard you say that you thought my guess was wrong." Hermione told him. Luke offered to get some water for her and left.  
  
"I think your mind is telling you that it's almost time to go on the train. It is tomorrow." Jake said as he helped with the experiment then gave them each necklace that had a small bottle on it that contained the identity potion.  
  
Hermione sighed and agreed as she put on the necklace. She wished all these headaches would go away.  
  
***  
  
Dinner soon came. The tables were filled of food and the students gobbled it all up.  
  
"You know what would make this dinner better? Expanding the making fun of Malfoy." Ron suggested. So after they ate they marched up to the Slytherin table, annoying all the little glares from some of the younger students.  
  
"Where is he? Hiding?" Harry asked.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Pansy's voice came. It was squeaky, and tears were coming out of her eyes.  
  
"We wanted to warn Malfoy that some ax murderers arrived." Ron told her.  
  
Pansy wiped her eyes. "He's not here, hes in the hospital wing. You guys are total idiots! I don't know how you live with yourself!" Pansy cried more and her friend held her close. They then both left Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at each other.  
  
****  
  
People who like Hermione/Malfoy fics: this isn't your fic so don't even think about it!  
  
to be continued! thanks for reading! R/R pleez 


	5. The train station

Disclaimer: don't own any characters except Jake and Luke, the train station, Hermione's 'train' and what's in it.  
  
Chapter 5: The train station  
  
"Why do you guys keep staring? I didn't put him in the hospital wing!" Hermione said, as they walked to the hospital wing.  
  
"I dunno, about a week ago you said Malfoy thought he was being chassed…" Ron told her.  
  
Hermione answered, "No. It was just Lavender and Parvati. I know they hate Malfoy, but they aren't murderers." They got into the hospital wing and looked for Malfoy. "Ask them yourself."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. I'm just wondering why we have to see him."  
  
"Look- lets just find out what happened and then we can go, okay?" Harry said. They saw Malfoy lying still in a bed and went over to him. "Sleep." Harry informed.  
  
"Is he the hurt one?" Hermione turned to see Jake.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Is he also the one who saw us one night?"  
  
They all nodded. Jake sighed and went to Malfoy and started touching his forehead. "Madame Pomfry said that he was found knocked out. He is alive and should wake soon. But what is the use?"  
  
"What did you say? Am I having those mix things again?" Hermione asked. "I just thought you said that you didn't want Malfoy to wake up?"  
  
"I did say that." Jake told her. "And I said it because…his soul…his brain…its not here. Which means…"  
  
"His train went choo-chooing somewhere else?" Ron finished. Jake nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow night-you guys- will go…you will save him and all the others." Jake said. He got up, and left. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Why? I mean, fine. But I don't even get how we are going to get there and what we are going to do." Ron said.  
  
"It's confusing…but once it happens…we will know." Harry motioned them to get going. Hermione followed but kept looking at Malfoy wondering if his ax murderers really got to him.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the three of them were shaky and nervous. Tonight they had to go on another one of them adventures. Malfoy was in the hospital wing; Pansy's cries were heard all through a potions lesson. Crabbe and Goyle seemed invisible-not noticed- at all without their blonde haired boss. Snape was also a little unusually quiet, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't in much fights.  
  
During lunch, Hermione found herself skimming through books in the library. It was quiet in there. Peaceful. Nothing bothered her. Except her headaches.  
  
She researched on trains. Not muggle trains or the Hogwarts train. Dream trains. A kind of train they were expected to go on.  
  
But alas, she found nothing. No dream trains. No invisible trains or magical trains. And then she figured out that not much people knew about these so-called trains.  
  
So she looked for funky articles about people, anything or anyone that all the sudden woke up one day and had no ability to walk, or talk, or think. Maybe insane. Yes, there were articles…but none seemed to fit the brain-losing event.  
  
She decided to sit down and write down things. Think. Fit puzzle pieces together. And she came to something… funky. Why would Malfoy be asleep in the middle of the day? Nap? No way! Knocked out? Faint? Sleeping spell? Yes way!  
  
"Hermione…" Ron's voice came. Hermione saw Harry and Ron heading to her. "You've been here all during lunch-you hungry?"  
  
Hermione noticed her stomach growl. But she answered, "No. I can wait until dinner."  
  
***  
  
Hermione tried waiting patiently for Jake to arrive. It was raining, with little bits of frosty snow coming down too. Still she waited patiently. Ron did not.  
  
"Oh hurry up Jake!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Eat some snow why don't cha, cause we don't need a big loud mouth chattering away." Harry said, irritated.  
  
Then Jake arrived. "Great-your all here," Jake looked at all of them each wearing a bored, tired face. "Uh-lets go."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry followed Jake and found themselves besides the Womping willow.  
  
"Let me guess- we have to be directly under the train-station star and 45 degrees south from the pass star?" Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
"No…we must have a source of live 'magical' wood." Jake said. "Hands on the willow, please." The three of them mumbled things, ducked over branches quietly and softly flattened their hands into the rough, cold wood.  
  
"Now I won't be coming with you, just so you know. So let me give you these things." Jake gave Harry some papers. "A map of the station, and a information paper that includes the pass-ticket thing. Just do what the lady behind the counter says, don't follow or listen to any monster person. Which reminds me here is a paper its what you have to collect, etc." Jake handed Harry some parchment.  
  
"Why won't you come with us?" Ron had to ask.  
  
Jake sighed. "I've always been strong and powerful, but this was not assigned to me."  
  
"Ok well-anything else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Remember don't lose your wands and yes…Remember…that you guys are going on one of your trains. If you chose to go on Harry's train-well then Harry…there is a chance that Hermione and Ron will know some of your deepest secrets and desires and other things you won't want them to hear. Same if you go on Hermione's or Ron's. So chose wisely- go on the train of the person who is less-disturbed."  
  
All the three of them looked at each other, thinking what it would be like to have their friends know *everything* about them.  
  
"Well off you go-" and Jake threw a bottle onto the ground and the three soon found themselves in a waiting room only with hard smooth cement floor.  
  
"Is this even a train station?" Ron asked. They looked around for the front desk and found it. Harry went up to it first, having to tiptoe for the lady to see him.  
  
"Um- hello- we have a pass thing to go on a train-"  
  
"Alrighty fill this out." The lady said and gave them a roll of parchment. "When you're done just return it to this desk with your information paper."  
  
"Thanks…" and they sat down on maroon chairs. "Okay, fill out, no problemo…" Harry started writing.  
  
Hermione looked around. Monsters were also filling out papers. One short blue troll-looking thing was staring at Hermione as if he were *reading* her. He tilted his head side to side. A voice soon sounded in Hermione's head. 'Be careful, young one'. The troll smiled, showing brown teeth. Disgusted, Hermione turned away and say that Harry was almost finished.  
  
"Age of first nightmare?" Harry asked. "Age of first romantic dream?"  
  
" I'd put 4 for both of them." Ron said, nodding. Harry and Hermione looked at him. Ron soon noticed what he said. He smiled. "I mean- whoo- is it hot in here?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and played with the identity charm on her neck. "Just don't fill them in."  
  
"Okay-well then I won't fill out this other first dream stuff." Harry said. He rolled the parchment up and stared up. "To think- Ron's first crush was in pigtails and playing with dolls."  
  
"Ha-ha how do you know she was even my age?" Ron said. Then noticing that was a stupid thing to say he added, "I'm going to stop talking now."  
  
"Please do." Hermione said. They returned the Parchment to the lady.  
  
"Okay- everything's filled out except for the dream stuff…" The lady grunted. "And you got your info paper…ah yes…pass…May I have your initials?"  
  
"H and G." Hermione told her.  
  
"H and P."  
  
"R and W."  
  
"Great… Do you all have your wands?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Great and you know which train you are going on?"  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"No? Hmm…Okay well I'll need to know before I can sign your official pass. So- talk amongst yourselves…Away from the desk…" The lady smiled.  
  
"Okay-so which train?" Hermione asked. She looked at Harry. So did Ron.  
  
Harry noticed. "Oh-guys-no way…look…my parents are *dead*…and I've faced Voldemort…"  
  
"Please do you have to say his darn name?!" Ron wailed.  
  
"Okay, okay, no Harry." Hermione said. "How about Ron?"  
  
Ron froze. He tried to talk. But he couldn't. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew- Ron was disturbed. Just as much as Harry.  
  
"So that leaves-Hermione." Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh-no guys-we can't-you can't…"  
  
"We're not forcing you." Harry said.  
  
"But we are demanding." Ron said.  
  
Hermione could not give reasons. She couldn't say anything. No argument or words would turn another way. "Fine." Hermione shook her head and went up to the counter. Pissed she told the lady, "My train. We will be going on mine."  
  
"Ga-rate! Now let me sign…" The lady scribbled things. "Here you go. Just follow what it says on the card, and leave through this door." Hermione took the card and opened the door. There they saw a train station.  
  
They looked at the card. "Platform 102 3/16…" They looked up and after many minutes, found it.  
  
"That must be it." Ron said.  
  
A train, that resembled the Hogwarts train stood there. On it said 'Hermione Granger'.  
  
"Cool." Ron commented.  
  
"Thanks…" Hermione said and found a man standing nearby it.  
  
"Going on?" He asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ok. Go in, and sit anywhere. Remember the rules, which are posted on the back of this door. Don't piss off any of the Hermione's." He took the card and he moved aside.  
  
"Here goes." Hermione said. Her palms sweaty she opened the door. And she froze at the sight. So did Ron and Harry.  
  
Dozens and dozens of smiling Hermione's stood beyond them.  
  
And at the same time they all said, "Hi!"  
  
***  
  
Hmm well my fav. chapter-the one I've been thinking about all this time- is up next!  
  
-also tell me what you think about Luke! 


	6. Hermione's train of thought

Disclaimer: ya hoo! The chapter where I and hopefully you were waiting for! The whole chapter is in Hermione's train where you'll get to 'see/read' all the Hermione's thoughts…I don't own hermione or any other Harry Potter characters so this might not be what the REAL Hermione is thinking…Read and enjoy!  
  
*read carefully!*  
  
Chapter 6: Hermione's Train of Thought  
  
Ron was the first to react. By this time all the Hermiones started doing their own thing and some of them not as perky and happy. They saw dancing ones, ones that were sitting down, and one was in Hogwarts robes doing a complicated spell.  
  
"Ah-crap! We have to have a whole train ride with A hundred Hermiones! This sucks!" Ron said.  
  
One Hermione, who did resemble the real Hermione but wore tight leather clothing and her hair flattened by a bandana, came up to Ron. "Ya know what?" She said. "You SUCK!" and she kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
"Owwahhh!!!" Ron wailed and started cursing loudly. So much words one shy, nerdy looking Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and rushed out of the compartment.  
  
Leather Hermione smiled and walked away with attitude as Hermione and Harry carried Ron to a seat.  
  
Hermione looked around. About 15 were still in the room, all looking like her- yet- acting so different. The train started moving slowly.  
  
Harry finally talked. "This is weird. Hermione just kicked Ron."  
  
"A Hermione, not the real one." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Yeah I hope that ----- goes to ----!"  
  
"Whoa-Ron- was that beeping sound?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione pointed to the door. "The rules say that there is no cursing, it'll beep."  
  
"Oh…weird…" Ron said, rubbing his shin.  
  
One Hermione came up to them. She smiled. "Mind if I listen to the muggle radio?" They all didn't mind so the Hermione took out her boom box and started finding stations when finally Jennifer Lopez's 'I'm real (remix)' came up. "Anyone wanna dance?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ron blurted and got up and they started to dance.  
  
"Wow-okay-so what do we do?" Harry asked. "Cause you know what I think I'm going to meet these other Hermiones."  
  
"Harry-no-wait-" Hermione said. She sighed. "I'm coming with you." So they walked to the other side of the compartment and found a Hermione reading in the corner.  
  
"Now that's my Hermione!" Harry said and went up to her. "Hi-"  
  
"Shhh!!! I'm reading this book it is impolite to-oh I must do some homework. Transfiguration-Arithmacy-Potions…" The Hermione started scrambling for papers.  
  
"Ok…" Harry said. "So you're not the real Hermione and you still have to do homework?"  
  
The Hermione gave a cold look at Harry. "I may not be the full Hermione but I am still her. I still need to do the homework stuff. If I don't- If I loosen up- who will I be? School is the only thing in my life right now and I might hate it, I might be tired of it- but if I don't-then I'm nobody. Just another person. I have to be the extremely best. I need to." The Hermione shook her head and started gathering her things. Another cold look and she left the compartment.  
  
"Wow-that was-disturbing…" Harry said. They looked around. The Hermione in Hogwarts robes screamed "Imperio!" and another Hermione started doing jumping jacks. The magical Hermione stopped it and said, "I can master any spell I want!"  
  
"I get it…all these Hermiones…they are a part of me…I may not show it- " Hermione glanced and the leather Hermione. "But their all me. What they're feeling…"  
  
"You are feeling?" Harry finished. He thought about the Hermiones they had just met.  
  
Hermione noticed. "Just a little." She walked away from the corner.  
  
Harry said, "Okay then! Lets meet more of these Hermiones!" And he started going over to some Hermiones. He came up to a crying Hermione and one that was staring in the mirror examining every angle of her. "Hey-so what kind of Hermiones are you?"  
  
"Is my hair okay?" The mirror/vain Hermione said. Hermione noticed that her hair was actually straight and flat.  
  
"How'd you get your hair like that?"  
  
"It's called-magic." The vain Hermione said and started playing with her face. She then got scared of something. "Oh God- is that a pimple?! Where's my cover-up?" The vain Hermione started digging through her bag, which held many cosmetics and beauty products.  
  
"She only cares about her beauty. I mean- I guess with that face she could get any guy-but with me- I lose guys!" Another Hermione said. The crying one. "I MISS HIM!!!"  
  
"Miss who?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know- I know what kind of Hermione she is lets just leave." Hermione said and started dragging Harry away as the crying Hermione yelled, "He was my only! He was my sweetie! He was my everything!"  
  
They sat down when Ron came, looking a little dizzy.  
  
"Wow- that Hermione wears me out! She dances like she's a pop star and sings like good! How can I keep up?" Ron said and he sat down. "But she is totally hot!"  
  
"Eww." Hermione commented.  
  
"Sorry…you know what I mean…she's nothing like you…she's and obsessed dancer and singer! I bet she can act! Wow- she's- about perfect!"  
  
"No no Ron, we found out that all these Hermiones- are in this real one!" Harry said, pointing to Hermione.  
  
"No way! You mind being more like that Hermione?" Ron said pointing to the dancing Hermione.  
  
"And why?  
  
"Well she's fun…"  
  
"She's more fun then me?"  
  
"No- Yes- No look she's not stuck up all the time."  
  
"Oh I'm such a smart stuck up person! You can stay here with that stupid Hermione!" Hermione screamed. She then scooted away.  
  
"You know what- I'm gonna dance with that Hermione cause she's not a stuck up loser!" Ron walked away.  
  
"You guys-" Harry tired but they were mad. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron could like this- Hermione more then her! "Hermione-he was only-"  
  
"You know what have fun with all these- stupid Hermiones I'm going." Hermione said, and got up.  
  
"Going where?" Harry asked.  
  
"To the other side of this compartment." and Hermione went through the maroon curtains to find a smaller Hogwarts compartment. And there sat an older Hermione. She looked up. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Hermione said and sat down opposite of her. She looked at the older Hermione who was rubbing her hands. Her hair was flat, not in a pretty way and she had a few scratches on her hands. She wore worn out jeans and a baggy shirt. "Don't tell me- you're a future Hermione?"  
  
"I'm almost eighteen." She said.  
  
"Oh…I look- you look…" Hermione looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm not- poor. Something big- a battle- happened."  
  
"Battle- what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not for me to say." She answered.  
  
"Oh…" Hermione examined her more. She noticed her left hand. In the ring finger was sadly not a ring but marks that said there was once a ring there. "Are-were you-were we married? Engaged?"  
  
The Future Hermione looked at the finger. A tear suddenly dropped from her eyes and she wiped it. "Some things in the future aren't meant to be known. Now. When it comes- you will know- you will see- you will understand."  
  
Hermione understood. "Well where's the other future Hermiones?"  
  
"They can not be showed to you. I'm not even supposed to be here…but I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you things."  
  
Future Hermione looked up, and fought back more tears. She then looked at the maroon curtain. "All those Hermiones out there- you need all of them- whether you like it or not, and I must tell you that when you leave this train- they will not remember. They really, don't have any memory. They don't have a brain…"  
  
Hermione nodded. This was something to tell Ron.  
  
Future Hermione continued, "You weren't meant to be on your own train, no human who is living in this time is supposed to be here… But you know why you're here?"  
  
"Because peoples trains are getting lost?"  
  
"No- but why did it chose you guys? Why didn't some one else see this in their future- why didn't Jake come?"  
  
"So much questions." Hermione commented. "I don't know, why?"  
  
"Because- someone- somewhere heard your scream and your cries wanting to be more then just-smart…that is why you were chosen. So Harry and Ron could see that there is all these parts of you they didn't know existed…so you could see that there is parts to you, you never knew existed."  
  
"Really? All because of me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Feel free to do what you want…not what people expect you to want…" Future Hermione looked down and said quietly, "It'll sure help in the future…they expected me to do it… and I didn't…I couldn't…"  
  
Hermione figured the last part was personal so didn't ask.  
  
"I also must add that you three have A LOT of adventures dealing with Voldemort… so this is just another adventure."  
  
"Oh man- He has something to do with this?!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Yes…but there is another magical traitor…" Future Hermione said. All the sudden the train slowed down.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye…" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes…be careful…you may trust Jake…" Future Hermione got up. "You think you know the future, you have it all planned out. But there is much you won't expect…won't understand…you will though. You will see…" And Future Hermione disappeared into the other side of the compartment.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment then went back to the large compartment to see Harry holding his head and Ron and the dancing Hermione argue.  
  
"Oh common'- it slipped out."  
  
Dancing Hermione rolled her eyes stubbornly. Then sang, "Don't think that I'm not strong, I'm the one to take you on. Don't underestimate me boy I'll make you sorry you were born. You don't know me- the way you really should, you sure misunderstood- DON'T CALL ME BABY!"  
  
"Sorry, don't got to act like such a-" Ron said but then before he could finish, she slapped him across the face. "I hate every Hermione on this train except for the REAL one." The train came to a stop.  
  
"So- that was weird… lets get out of this crazy train. " Harry said and gathered all the papers. "And no more fighting." They agreed. Relieved, they got out of the train and before them was a large castle.  
  
************  
  
Done with the chapter! Sorry it was confusing. The next chapter will probably be short… I predict…2 or 3 more chapters left?  
  
review pleez and tell me what you think will come up next. also that song was called "Don't Call Me Baby" by either Alice Deejay or Madison Avenue. Its ok if you don't know the tune it was something short. 


	7. The Castle

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters except things dealing w/ the castle…  
  
Chapter 7: the castle  
  
"So what the heck are we suppose to be doing?" Ron asked as they walked toward a large, gray stone old castle.  
  
Harry dug into his pocket. "Here, what we're suppose to do…we are suppose to find 5 stones-hmm…coal, ruby, emerald, sapphire and diamond. And this is where they are located." Hermione and Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to see a map. There was a black mark under the castle, red mark in the dinning room, green mark in a bedroom, blue mark in another bedroom and finally a white mark it a ballroom-sized room.  
  
"Well-lets hurry!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait-are there people in here?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered. "But there are some things." Ron shivered and Harry beckoned them to follow him. They crossed a bridge, which was over a swamp with moving things in it. Harry pushed open the large door slowly. There was no sign of anyone, so they stepped inside.  
  
"Should we split up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Absolutely Not!" Ron bawled. "It just a bad idea, OK."  
  
"Sure…" Hermione said.  
  
"How about you and Ron go look for the ruby in the dinning room and I'll search under the castle." Harry suggested.  
  
"Why? It's TOO dangerous! I'm coming with you then!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What! And leave me all alone to search?" Hermione asked. "Fine, since Ron's a baby." Hermione walked away from them. She didn't know why she agreed. Besides there wasn't much scary sounds…  
  
***  
  
"We got the coal, you have the ruby?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at the red stone. "Yep. Or it's just some red rock." She tossed it to Harry. "Have fun getting the coal?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other for a while. Ron answered, "We were ok."  
  
"Good. Lets get the other stones-up the stairs." Hermione said. They went over to the stairs and walked up it. It was one of those skinny, long ones that twirled up and up. It felt like over and hour when they finally reached the top.  
  
"Finally. I sure got my exercise for today." Ron commented and flopped into an old chair.  
  
"I know what you mean…" Then Harry's eyes grew wide. "Ron! Get of that chair!"  
  
Ron looked at the chair. All of the sudden it began to shake and Ron was thrown off the chair. It grew a little larger, then skinnier then into a shape of a dragon. It breathed fire.  
  
"Oh no…" Ron said. Then Harry exclaimed. "Run!" They did so and really fast then they hid in a closet and waited until no more sounds were heard except their heart beats. They open the door; to see the dragon chair thing had disappeared.  
  
Ron pushed to get out of the closet. "Lets hurry up and get out of this fu-"  
  
"Hold the language for just a minute!" Harry demanded. He looked around. "Obviously if a chair can be a dragon, more stuff in this house is probably dangerous too."  
  
"No kidding!" Ron commented sarcastically.  
  
"Well Harry-how are we going to get the other stones I mean they are in bedrooms and there is a lot of stuff in a bedroom." Hermione asked. "You know- how do we know that no one is living here?"  
  
"We don't know. But if we don't get those stones…"  
  
"You- Know- Who's gonna rob the worlds brains." Hermione said, closing the closet door.  
  
"Wha-wha-Voldemort? He's behind this?" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Oh! His name!" Ron wailed.  
  
"Oh give it a rest, Ron! Almost every year he's been coming and he's going to rise soon!" Harry snapped. Then said to Hermione, "I should of known! He's always scheming to get the impossible!"  
  
"Well- he's probably got someone who's helping him."  
  
"Pettigrew?"  
  
Hermione licked her lips, rubbed her left jaw and sighed. "Maybe- but there may be someone else…"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Okay- how bout we don't split up this time?" Ron suggested. Harry agreed. They look at the map.  
  
"Looks like the emerald stone is in the right corner-" They peered inside the room. There's a bed in its spot. They went inside cautiously, and started searching the bed. 'Look, under, inside-"  
  
Hermione looked under the bed and pushed boxes out of the way. "Uh guys- there's a small door in the wall."  
  
"Open it!" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a glimmering emerald. "Found it!" Hermione grabbed the stone and closed the door. She stared at the stone. "Its beautiful."  
  
Harry put it in a bag with the other stones. "Next bedroom."  
  
The next bedroom was like the other one. The stone is where the bed was- left corner. Hermione goes under the bed and opens the small door.  
  
"Ok-give the sapphire to me." Harry said.  
  
"The stone- isn't here-" Hermione said, searching for it. Hermione got out under the bed.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione turned around and saw the door was squeaking as it was slowly closing. Then all the sudden it closed. Harry ran to the door and turned the doorknob.  
  
"LOCKED! We're locked in!"  
  
"Someone is here!" Ron said, and sat down. "Well don't just stand there- Wands, wands!"  
  
Hermione tried but it didn't work. "Its either magically locked- or I'm powerless from the soreness."  
  
"Is it still sore?" Harry asked. "Your head?"  
  
"No the only thing sore is my jaw." Hermione said, rubbing it. "It's nothing!"  
  
"Well ok then, let me try." Harry tried (and failed). "Ron, you wanna shot at it?"  
  
"No thanks." Ron said stubbornly. Hermione and Harry turned away from the door.  
  
"Ron- don't be stubborn- especially not in this situation." Hermione said.  
  
"Stubborn?"  
  
"Guys- don't fight…"  
  
"Fight? We're not fighting!" Hermione snapped  
  
"Then don't raise your voices."  
  
"Why are you never angry- never raising your voice, Harry?" Ron asked, saying 'Harry' loud and slow, his jaw moving from side to side briskly. "Is it because you got no feelings, Harry, hmm nothin to say, Harry? Or to good for us cause you go on defeating The Dark Lord?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe we should of gone on Harry's train then." Hermione suggested angrily.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "So Ron can fall in love with one of my Harry's?" Hermione looked and Harry and agreed.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME DOWN ON ME?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because your always the one yappin yappin!"  
  
"Well at least I got more speech." Ron said, looking at Harry through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well at least I'm richer!" Harry yells. There was a second of silence where both Harry and Ron's tempers were boiling inside of them. Hermione could not say anything. What was going on?  
  
"You dirty son of a-"  
  
"Guys…"  
  
Ron attacked Harry, messing up his already messy hair. Harry started hitting his head when Ron grabbed his glasses and bent the middle.  
  
"Guys…" They continue to fight. Hermione yelled, "Guys!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked then someone knocked out Ron. It wasn't Harry. Before Hermione could see exactly who it was, she was knocked out too.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" a stern voice said.  
  
"Wha-what?" She looked around. Students were all staring at her.  
  
"Get up! It's not time to fool around. This isn't like any of your other classes. You should be paying attention, this is important homework."  
  
"I'm sorry…" Hermione said, getting up. She was in a muggle classroom. She sat down and organized her papers on her desk. She had several packets of papers. The first one had 'Voldemort' on the front. She skimmed through the first one. She saw words like beginning, hero, sorcerer's stone, friends, and death. She looked through the rest. Each one said 'Voldemort'. Except for the last one. It said 'Traitor.' She skimmed through it to see words like train, small, friends, stones, and castles. The bell rang.  
  
"Finish that report, hermione." The teacher said pointing to the 'traitor' one. "It might be some practice for the big report- in period seven."  
  
"Is that my next period?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. But you've got some time."  
  
Hermione frowned, smiled and then left. She went through the large halls, looking around. She didn't have a clue where to go, until she passed a room that said "period seven" She was about to open the door when Harry came, and stopped her.  
  
"You can't go in there! You're too young and not ready." Harry said.  
  
"Well- I don't know where to go."  
  
"Back to period six. Your only half way through that."  
  
"Oh-well I just thought-" Hermione looked inside the window and saw Cho and other students from hogwarts.  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm ready for period seven." Harry said. "I'm not though. But it's important. It may change our lives forever."  
  
Suddenly Hermione frowned and said, "Hey- I don't go to a muggle school-" and awoke.  
  
Hermione found herself in a dungeon. Ron and Harry were there, talking.  
  
"I'm just wondering why they didn't suck our brains…"  
  
"Well they could of got Hermione…" They saw Hermione get up.  
  
"Hermione! Back in the bedroom something made us all angry and now we're in a dungeon and there's someone here keeping us captive and we don't know who it is!" Ron said.  
  
"Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look guys I had a dream-"  
  
"Dream? Now why would they want to listen to your dreams when we're in this situation." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh my God-" Harry said. They turned around.  
  
"No…" Hermione said. There was a long silence.  
  
A man stood in front of them with a gun- 19 years old, not to long, brown hair…  
  
Ron finally said, "We're doomed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hold on a minute! There's more to come, 1 chapt maybe… oh and sorry if I might have had says instead of said or sees instead of saw. I was writing a story that was in present grammar. ( TOW the Soap Opera-friends) 


	8. The Traitor

Disclaimer: own Jake and Luke and the castle and all the stuff that seem not to be in the books.  
  
Chapter 8: The traitor  
  
His name was Jake Brazen. Innocent was definitely something they thought. How could a guy so nice, so helpful be crawling behind their backs? No, there must be an explanation for this. Jake was coming to save them.  
  
"Oh Jake-" Hermione said getting up then Jake pointed the gun at her face. She sat down slowly, watching the gun.  
  
"Ok Jake- whatcha pullin off come on just, er, step aside and let us out." Ron said. Jake looked at him, with eyes so different-not calm. "No? Ok."  
  
"What're we doing here?" Hermione said.  
  
"You're in a small dungeon in a large castle hidden from the people of this world. You were here to retrieve these beautiful stones-" Jake held up the bag full of stones. "When I want to destroy them."  
  
"Why would you send us here if you wanted the stones yourself?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Jakes eyes became a little tense. "I.look if you want these stupid stones why don't you use all the little power in you to get them." Jake then ran off.  
  
"Lets get out of this freakin castle!" Ron suggested.  
  
"We can't- we need the stones- the world does!" Harry getting out the dungeon.  
  
"The world?" Ron asked. "Oh fine." They got out of the dungeon and looked around for Jake.  
  
"Stay quiet." Harry whispered and beckoned them to follow him. They found Jake in a very large room sitting on a large velvet chair.  
  
"Now- do you guys know where the other stone is?" Jake asked, spinning the gun on his finger and sitting casually.  
  
"Jake- you won't get away with this."  
  
"Oh, yes I will." Jake said and with the gun started shooting everywhere.  
  
Harry whispered, "Wands on the count of three-1-2-3!" They all took out their wands and started saying things and zapping him. But the spell created a small bright ball that expoded sending the three back agaist the walls.  
  
"I am much too strong for you, as you can see. No magic or power can help you. I'm now super powerful, and I'll have the world in my hands." Jake said laughing again was spinning the gun around his finger.  
  
Hermione got up, pointed at the gun and yelled "Opoinente front!" and the gun rose, and landed into Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hey Hermione! You can do it!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione ignored him, though felt some kind of pride and pointed at Jake. "Opoinetne up!"  
  
Jake lifted rose dropping the stones and the gun.  
  
"Cool." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, the chair! It has the stones!" Hermione yelled. Harry quickly rushed to the chair and grabbed the stones. Then Harry dug under the chair, to find a glimmering diamond. They all smiled, when finally Hermione's spell wore off. Jake fell to the ground and gave them angry looks.  
  
"We don't need your help, or even you. We got our stones now." When Harry and Ron were saying all those things, Hermione began to get a rush of memory and things. The train.Jake.Luke.stones.  
  
"You fake!" Hermione yelled and grabbed the identity charm around her neck and threw it at him. There was fluffy pink dust surrounding him that was now slowly disappearing. Jake was not the angry person lying there.  
  
"RUN!!!" Harry yelled and they all ran down the castle while LUKE was running after them.  
  
"Okay, This is how we get back." Harry said taking out some papers. He read aloud the spell and then all of the sudden they found themselves on dewy grass.  
  
There was a moment of happiness and smiling, when Luke appeared. "Ahh! How'd you get here?" Ron said.  
  
Luke pushed Harry and Ron away and grabbed Hermione. "You think you're a clever witch, eh?" He threw her and she landed roughly on the grass. "Your still that little, brainy, smart alleck first year who came to school to be the best at *everything*." Luke held his wand and pointed at Hermione who leaned back on a tree. "Now tell me- how did you ever find out that I wasn't Jake?"  
  
"She said I could trust him."  
  
"I'd like to meet 'She'." Luke said twirling his wand. "She ruined EVERYTHING!"  
  
"You're looking at her." Hermione said. "Only.a little younger."  
  
Luke was about to say a spell when someone pushed him away. That someone was the REAL Jake.  
  
Luke looked innocently at Jake. "Jake."  
  
Jake pointed his wand at Luke's head. "How could you do this? To them.to me?" Harry and Ron stood up slowly as Jake talked on. "I never thought you could sink as low as Voldemorts butt monkey."  
  
"Haha." Ron said nervously.  
  
"If you were my real friend...you should have known it all along. Your so self involved. " Luke was saying but Jake showed a little anger by zapping a large weed on the ground and have it burn. Luke looked at it and continued. "Anyway I'm sneaky in my own way. I don't go around saying 'hi kids let me help you on a brain train adventure, trust me'. I knew about the train stuff many weeks before you guys did. I decided to help. Because if I can't have the stone of Vista Venidero I sure going to find my own stones."  
  
"All the way back to the Vista Venidero- I can't believe you! I should of known, I should of- stopped you."  
  
"There was nothing you could do. I've been power hungry since the first day of this damn school and now it's just the right place to finally get it."  
  
"Your right. Maybe I was to self involved to see you grow into this hideous person. You're right, there is nothing I can do to save you.so if I can't save you." Jake looked at his wand, and then pointed it again at Jake. "Maybe I'll have to kill you."  
  
There was a long silence, where the wind blew gently on their faces. Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione and slid away from the two, watching closely.  
  
Jake put the wand down. "I'm not a murderer though. I hope you aren't too." There was a sign of relief from Luke. "But- I want you to go. I want you to go far away from here, and I want you to promise you will never hurt anyone." Luke looked at Jake. He got up cautiously. He dropped his gun and the stones. "You're so unlike me Jake. I'm sorry." He looked at the grass. "This will not be the last time we see each other." He glanced and Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly and then he ran off into the darkness of the night.  
  
After moments of silence Jake picked up the gun. "I shall perform the spell, return everyone to health." Jake took the stones and smiled. "Be on the lookout."  
  
They nodded. Then Harry asked "Are you going to become a professor next year?"  
  
Jake sighed. "I'm sorry.I honestly do not think I could handle." Jake looked up at the castle. "More pain." He then sauntered to the castle and that was the last they ever saw of him.  
  
The three walked outside a bit. "How did you know it wasn't Jake?" Ron asked, then added, (a little embarrassed) "I didn't really get what you meant."  
  
Hermione laughed a little. "I had a talk with future Hermione- 17 year old Hermione."  
  
"Cool- did she tell you what happens to us?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. But from what I saw." Hermione remembered the ring finger. "I don't think the future is going to be 'cool'." They walked some more.  
  
"Anything on your mind, Harry Potter?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm wondering if what Luke said was right- that he'd see Jake again."  
  
"Harry." Hermione frowned. "I don't think he was talking to Jake." And so he wasn't.  
  
*** Luke walked swiftly through the tunnel, but stayed quiet. His mind swirling with ideas and wonders of the future. But he knew where'd he be in the future. He walked on and then saw him. He kneeled down to him.  
  
"I promise to serve you until the ending of your or my life."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "I should think so."  
  
*** Hermione said Merry Christmas to Ron and Harry before leaving. She couldn't believe that half a year has gone by. And she was scared. Seventh year didn't look so good from her point of view. Hermione sat there for a moment thinking of 17 yr. old Hermione- oh how wise she was but the mistakes she must of made.  
  
She looked at her ring finger picturing a stunning diamond ring on her finger. She could see her wedding already. But- who the fiancé?  
  
Gripping her suitcase and walking in the cold snow she remembered those words that she had heard from a couple of different people.  
  
'You think you know the future.You've got it all planned out.but there is much you won't expect.won't understand.you will though. You will see.' She looked back at Hogwarts and for a split second, could fell the pain that was going to take place 7th year.  
  
The End **********  
  
I am kinda mad! I totally forgot that they are SIXTEEN! Jake and Luke were like 3 years apart from Hermione and the rest!  
  
I have this other idea that I'm going to post right after this story so please R/R it. Thanks for reading and reviewing: fledge, All Mighty Terrestrial, EriSederie, Poohead, Jelsemium  
  
4eva ryter Snowpixie 


End file.
